Break Me
by Reyovak
Summary: WARNING! CIVIL WAR SPOILERS! Things had been going okay since Cap and Tony went their separate ways...or so it seemed. A dire emergency calls Cap and Bucky back from Wakanda, and Cap is faced with leading the avengers...although this time, it may be forever. Rated T- Language- Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: CA3CW SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Welcome back y'all! I decided I really wanted to write a Captain America 3 Fanfiction (considering it doesn't have Thor or Bruce in it) PLEASE read and review! I don't want reviews for publicity! I would like to know your personal opinion of the story! Love it? Hate it? In between? Tell me! There's no way for me to get better if I don't have some constructive criticism! That being said, onward with the story!**

When he awoke, he was cold, drowsy and rather frightened. There was a blast of light and sound all at once, the overwhelming stimulus made him all confused and grumpy at the same time.

"Buck! Are you alright?"

"James! Are you awake?"

"Mr. Barnes? Can you hear me?"

So many voices, and they were all jumbled together, like a symphony of anxious little children.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He made his own head throb. He jerked against his restraints grimacing at both his head and the fact that he wasn't strong enough to tear out of those damn harnesses.

"Mr. Barnes, please calm down." A woman with an accent he wasn't familiar with. "Mr. Barnes, do you know where you are?"

He gave up on trying to fight against the restraints. He was breathing heavy, and was beyond irritated at his failure to break out of whatever was holding him to the chamber.

"Russia." He answered.

His vision was rather blurry, but he knew he was in some sort of lab.

"No Mr. Barnes, you are at a neuropsychology facility in Wakanda, Africa." The mysterious woman told him. "Do you know what year it is?"

"1944." He said slowly. A sudden wave of deja vu, confusion, dizziness and nausea struck him.

A bucket was quickly thrust under his chin as he vomited bile and dry heaved, coughing and spitting as he tried to rid his mouth of the horrible taste.

"Bucky." A familiar voice spoke. This startled him into vomiting even more. Where had he heard that voice? "Do you recognize me?"

He looked up slowly, a tall man, blonde hair, blue eyes and a very concerned expression studied him. Bucky squinted his eyes. "What year is it?" Somehow he knew it was most certainly not 1944.

"It's 2016, Buck." The man replied. "Do you know who I am?"

He studied the man's face, and like a rushing waterfall, memories began to flood back into his mind. The fighting, the screaming, some rich guy in a metal suit. Some other guy with vibranium talons, and a man with a wingsuit. Someone who could shrink, another who was some sort of...Mage. And an archer….but Bucky knew who the man before him was…

"Your name is Steve." He said shakily. "I think we're friends."

Steve laughed lightly. "Best friends since childhood."

"Mr. Barnes, will you be okay if we take you out of those restraints?" The doctor asked.

He nodded slightly, looking at Steve for confirmation.

"I got you buddy." Steve wrapped Bucky's arm around his shoulders as the straps were undone; Bucky stiffly stepped out of the cryostatic chamber and sat down and on the side of an examination bed.

Bucky shifted into and out of full consciousness as the doctor and nurses took blood, heart rate, blood pressure, and poked and prodded at him with all sorts of objects. They then wrapped him in a fleece blanket and made him sip this syrupy stuff through a straw, it wasn't super pleasant tasting, but he felt his body getting warmer with every swallow. Steve rubbed his best friend's arms through the blanket and allowed the friction to help warm him up.

At that moment, Bucky was extremely grateful for Steve, the doctors, this mysterious drink, and that fluffy fleece blanket. His eyes began to feel heavy, almost as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all while he was under. He knew cryostasis wasn't the same thing as sleeping. So it would make sense why he was tired.

After about 15 more minutes, the doctor released him into the building under the supervision of Steve, who led him to a room with a bed, a sofa, a radio, a TV and all sorts of other things you would find in a hotel room. It was open, yet cozy, and he just about collapsed into bed with the blanket still wrapped around him. "Steve." He mumbled.

"Yeah Buck." Steve brushed some long hair out of his friend's eyes.

"Please don't leave. I don't know where I am." He asked.

"I won't. I'll stay here till you wake up okay?" Steve assured him.

"Well that may be a while, I just meant don't leave wherever we're at." He half smiled.

"I'll be fine, there's lots of food in here." Steve tucked the blanket up to his shoulders. "Sleep as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Tony watched the pool of blood grow bigger and bigger. Is this was peace felt like? Could pain actually be peace?

He no longer cared about the rest of the world. He didn't need them, and they wouldn't need him. Nor would they miss him. And he wouldn't miss them either. He loved the color of blood, sometimes so bright, but sometimes so dark. It was in between. It was so lovely, so fascinating. It wasn't running as fast as water, but it wasn't running as slow as maple syrup either. The protein and platelet properties in the red blood cells kept it from flowing too fast or too slow. It was genius. The human body was genius.

Soon, he started to feel sleepy. And he closed his eyes and listened to his AI yell at him, and he thought he heard sirens somewhere...but he drifted off into darkness before he could be sure.

* * *

Cypra twirled a pen between her fingers as she listened to the secretary of defense run down the list of reasons that the new Sokovia Accords were to be made at the Pentagon in Washington DC as opposed to the other UN building in Stockholm, Sweden. The live video feed was projected on the screen which was attached to the wall in front of her.

"Quite frankly I'd like to save the Secret Service some time and energy and have the meeting in the Stockholm, but let's face it. Europe does not have the manpower nor the intelligence that we do to keep some terrorists from attempting another bombing." He continued.

"Yeah but I think the likeliness of anyone really showing up to that meeting after the last trainwreck is most likely a zero." She argued. "Besides, my dad has already handed over all of his blueprints to you, all of his 'secrets' and has agreed to let you know when the team will be heading out to a location. No more just 'showing up' There's no reason to start a massive fight all over again."

"You father, Mr. Stark, has a nasty habit of….'forgetting' when to tell us where he's going or what he's doing. Every time we confront him about it, it's blamed on a "busy schedule."

"Well he's not exactly lying." Cypra smirked and took a sip of the wine glass on her mohagany desk.

"Red?" The SOD asked?

"Moscato." She replied. "I like my wine sweet."

The phone on her desk rang, it was an out of state number.

"Mr. Secretary, it was quite the pleasure talking to you, but it looks like my day has officially begun." She sighed. "If you have any more questions feel free to contact Agent Coulson."

"Yes ma'am. The pleasure was mine." He ended the feed.

"You've reached NSA San Francisco, this is Ms. Stark." She stuck the desk phone in between her ear and shoulder as she scooted her chair over to a filing cabinet and put some papers away.

" _Ms. Stark, this is the New York Presbyterian hospital in Manhattan. Do you have a moment?_ "

"Yes ma'am." Cypra furrowed her eyebrows. She wondered if Pepper had gotten in a wreck. The last time she spoke to her which was this morning, she was in some crazy traffic on the way to city hall, and those cabs are ruthless.

" _We needed to inform you that your father, Anthony Edward Stark was admitted about a half hour ago to a major injury. He was immediately put into surgery, he has suffered some massive blood loss due to a severed artery in his leg. He's in Intensive Care in critical condition. We'd advise you to come as quickly as possible._ " The lady on the phone told her.

Cypra could've sworn her heart stopped beating, and she felt the panic sweep over her in an instant.

"I'm-I'm at my office in San Francisco. What happened? How did he sever an artery?" She asked.

" _I'm sorry, the nature of the accident is patient confidentiality._ " She explained. " _I'm afraid I can't tell you that._ "

Yet she could tell Cypra that her father had severed an artery…

She stood up. "Yes, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Cypra hung up.

Quickly grabbing her stuff she packed up for the day and ran over to Coulson's office. He was having a meeting with someone, but this was a tad more important.

"Agent, I'm so sorry to interrupt." She swallowed hard trying to keep her voice calm. "My dad has been admitted to the hospital for a critical injury in New York. I'm taking the next flight over there."

He stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." He stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"Cy, what happened."

The tears began making themselves visible. "I don't know." She shook her head. "He severed an artery in his leg." She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll get someone to cover you, take the first American Airlines to New York, they're faster and cleaner."

She nodded and sniffed.

"Hey." He pulled her into a hug. "I know, it's scary, but I've seen the hospitals in New York, he's in good hands."

She nodded again and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Don't be sorry." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "You couldn't have known. Just call me when you get there okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"And Cy, be safe okay?"

"I will sir."

* * *

Steve had fallen asleep after a while too. Every now and then he would hear James talking in his sleep in Russian, yelling and jerking. He would get up, sit beside his friend, rub his back and watch him relax back into sleep.

Steve's phone began buzzing on the side table, which jolted him awake as it always did. He frantically grabbed it and answered before it woke up Bucky.

"Hello?" He answered, and decided it would be better to talk in the bathroom, again, to avoid waking Bucky.

" _Hey, it's Natasha, um…_ " She sighed. " _Tony's in the hospital._ "

"What?! Why?" Steve sat on top of the toilet lid.

" _He…_ " Steve could hear her trying to keep her voice steady. " _He tried to commit suicide. He's in the ICU, critical condition._ "

Steve was silent for a few moments. He didn't even know what to say. Why would Tony do something like that? He wouldn't just try to take his own life. That didn't sound like him. He was a problem solver.

"Are you sure it was attempted suicide?" The soldier asked.

" _Steve he left a note-_ " Her voice broke. He could tell she was crying. " _It just said 'I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made. I know I've hurt a lot of people. I'm going to set the record straight. I'm going to make this right. I promise._ "

Steve buried his head in his hand. He didn't know what he was feeling…Tony was a problem solver, and he thought that by killing himself that he would fix the problem? He thought he was the problem? Steve felt the anger, confusion, betrayal, sadness, and fear all at once. The emotions were all consuming.

Natasha was crying softly. " _Steve, we need you here. Colonel Rhodes is crushed and the team is starting to point fingers…_ "

Steve silently wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "Of course Nat. I'll be there as soon as I can okay? It's just that...I'll have to bring Bucky _._ "

There was silence for a few moments.

"Natasha I can't leave him here. He's nervous and he doesn't trust people...I don't want him to freak out when I'm gone." The captain explained.

" _No I understand it's just...I don't want...nevermind._ " She stopped herself.

"Natasha, what is it?" Steve prompted. "Is there something that I should know?"

" _No, nothing. Tony's daughter is flying in. She'll be here in about 3 hours._ " She informed.

Cypra…

"Right, of course she is. My flight is going to be 14, and that's with a private jet." Steve told her. "Look, Natasha, I'll be in tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep okay?"

" _I will. Goodbye Steve_."

"Goodbye." He ended the call.

There was a knock on the door. "Steve?"

Bucky had awoken.

Steve stood up, and tried to stop tearing up. He opened the door. "Hey Buck." He sighed.

"What happened?" Bucky frowned.

"Nothin' Buck." Steve's voice was thick. He looked down at the ground before exiting the bathroom.

"Bullshit." The winter soldier spat. "The last time I saw you cry was when I was beating the shit out of you on that helicarrier. You don't just cry Steve. You of all people."

"Okay. One, I was letting you beat the shit out of me because I didn't want to hurt you, and two just because I'm a super soldier doesn't mean that I don't have emotions." Steve shot back.

"You're not answering the question." James continued. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He shouted at his best friend.

An emotion that Cap didn't know too well suddenly made itself present. "TONY STARK TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK!" He yelled.

Bucky stood there for a moment, processing what he just heard. "Oh, Steve...I'm sorry." He spoke softly. A look of sorrow spread across his face.

"No Buck-I didn't mean to yell at you, I know you were just concerned. You'd always yell at me when you were concerned." Steve confessed.

"I did?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

The captain nodded. He put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, and then hugged him tight. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bucky held him tight as well. This...affection...felt so familiar to him. And he was comfortable, and he felt safe. He liked it.

"So I'm assuming we're flying to New York now?" Bucky asked as Steve broke the hug.

"Yep." Steve sighed. "Start packing, we leave ASAP."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Please don't forget to review! There is some dark stuff in this chapter just FYI.**

The Wakandan Jet was under renovations, so they had to take a commercial airlines where it was hot, cramped, stuffy, and every bit of turbulence felt like rocks were being thrown at the cabin. Bucky didn't sleep the entire trip. He was restless, anxious. He was constantly ready to spring into action. He located all the emergency exits, he knew how to fly the plane if he had to. He scouted out the passengers, most of them South African families, but nevertheless, he knew which ones he could take, and how he could take them.

Steve tried to sleep, but he felt the anxiety coming off of Bucky like a heat wave. Why was he so anxious still? Didn't he know they were safe? Steve wasn't sure how his friend would respond to this, but he gently weaved his fingers in with Bucky's. Steve was expecting him to yank his hand away, but he gripped onto Steve and slowly began to relax. Only 8 more hours to go...

The Captain was near delirious from lack of sleep when they finally got to New York, Bucky had too many cocktails on the plane, and was actually getting sick.

"Let's go find our luggage." Steve put a hat on to keep a low profile. Bucky's hair was in a short ponytail. Steve gently led his friend to the luggage area where Bucky proceeded to find a nearby trashcan to throw up in. After coughing and spitting he grabbed his suitcases and threw his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You alright?" Steve asked as he slid his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his adidas bag and rolling suitcase.

Bucky nodded, lesson learned. Plane cocktails. Never again.

* * *

Cypra's plane was delayed, delayed 18 hours actually, due to terrible weather, and by the time she made it into the hospital, it was 10pm, and Tony was already having secondary surgery to correct the artery. Cap and Bucky had actually gotten there before she did.

Her heels clicked against the hospital tile as she approached the surgery viewing room. She felt a classroom full of eyes on her as she stared into the glass, watching the surgeons poke and prod and snip away at her father's leg.

Tony was asleep, an oxygen tube through his nose IVs everywhere and the heart and blood pressure monitor beeping steadily beside him. Men dressed in blue surrounded him, each working on separate tasks or handing the surgeon tools.

"Cypra." A voice broke the grim silence.

"How did this happen?" She turned to the source of the voice, Clint Barton. Nobody knew why Clint should have been the one to tell her, but nobody knew that Clint and Cypra were very close either.

He took a deep breath and approached her, hugging her tight and then releasing her. "There's really no easy way to tell you this."

"I want the truth. Don't sugar coat it." Cypra shook her head. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Her voice conveyed a seriousness even Clint was scared of.

A drawn out silence followed the two for a few moments.

"He..uh…" Clint cleared his throat. "Cypra, he tried to kill himself."

She took a step back and looked into the surgery room.

 _"Daddy! Can I try?" Cypra bounced excitedly in his lap. She was 8 years old._

 _Tony laughed. "Yes sweetie."_

 _She grabbed the potato and stuck the electrical charge into it, she watched in amazement as the lights sticking out of another part of the potato glowed. "Daddy how is it doing that?!"_

 _"Shh Cy, keep your voice down." He told her. They were outside Stark Industries' conference room. Tony was 20. "Careful sweetie." He helped her put a few more wires in, making a few more LED lights turn on in the shape of a "C", for Cypra. They changed different colors with a dial Tony had installed._

 _"I'm going to win!" Cypra threw her arms up in the air. "Daddy I'm going to win all ribbons!"_

 _Tony smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yes you are baby." He kissed her head lovingly as she sat on his lap wiggling in excitement."_

"Why would he do that?" She asked anyone. Not taking her eyes off her father.

"He left a note, said he was gonna make things right." Clint replied. "He's guilty about Ultron and about the whole thing with Cap and Bucky."

"Bucky." She repeated, "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

The air stilled and became colder.

Cypra turned around to face the group. She saw the Captain, and then a man just to the left of him with long hair, green eyes and a metal arm. His face was prickled with stubble, and he wore a grey shirt with a black jacket and faded jeans.

"Bucky." Cypra approached him. "This is the man who killed Howard and Maria Stark?"

Steve inched in front of his friend. Ready to protect him if needed, he still wasn't feeling well.

Clint put a protective hand on Cypra's shoulder. "Cy, he didn't know. It was a long time ago."

She stood and wondered about this man. The world's most feared assassin. She could take him. She wasn't at all scared of him. She stuck a hand out.

"Hi James, I'm Cypra Dawnchere Stark. Tony's daughter." She didn't smile, but she knew she needed to at least make an acquaintance with him.

He hesitantly shook her hand, not once taking his eyes off of her. Cy understood, of course he didn't feel comfortable around her. She looked around. "Mr. Lang" she shook his hand. "Ms. Maximoff." Handshake. "What do I call you?" She referred to Vision. "Just Vision." He replied, lovely to meet you, I just wish it weren't in such a grim situation." He sounded like Jarvis…

Falcon introduced himself. "Sam Wilson." He politely shook hands with her. "Have we met?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think we've seen each other somewhere before." She nodded. "I volunteered a few times at the VA in D.C. perhaps there? I thought I read somewhere that you did that."

"Well that's probably where we've seen each other then. I help counsel the veterans there." He explained.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "That's really cool."

She smiled quickly at Natasha and nodded her head at the Captain.

"Cypra!" A hurried voice called out. It was Pepper. Pepper...was that something that could've have triggered the suicide attempt?

The older woman took Cypra in her arms. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Pepper began to cry. "We'd been fighting constantly for weeks and I told him that it would be beneficial if we took a break."

"Pep-" Cypra began.

"If I knew that he was going to be that upset about it I would've tried to talk to him; I wouldn't have made such a decision-"

"Pepper. It's not your fault." Cypra told her. "It's not anyone's fault. My dad is sick, he-he doesn't know how to handle the kind of guilt he's carrying." Her voice was getting thick. "I wish he would've talked to someone about it. Even me."

"I stepped down from CEO." She announced.

"Wha-why?!" Cypra was taken aback. Pepper had done a phenomenal job with Stark Industries.

"The stress." She took a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes. "I couldn't handle the stress."

Cypra finally just let the tears fall. "Pepper. Go home. Sleep. I will deal with this."

* * *

Nobody left the hospital until 2 in the morning. Cypra survived off of the vending machine food, and by the end of the night, she was paying for it physically. "It's just a stomach ache Clint." She assured him. She was exhausted, she'd been up for almost 22 hours straight.

Wanda say by her as the guys went to take a bathroom break. "I know you probably haven't heard the best things about the relations between my family and your father, but I am very sorry."

Cypra looked up and smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Thank you Ms. Maximoff."

"Oh please. Call me Wanda. I feel old when you say "Ms. Maximoff." She laughed lightly. "I'm only 24 you know."

"Me too." Cypra chuckled. "24. I don't mean this to pry, but it seems like you and Vision have a pretty close relationship." Cypra had been watching those two talk quietly to each other all night. He seemed to care about her, and her about him.

"We are very close." She nodded and sighed. "Ever since losing my brother, he's always been there for me. Same with Steve. He's a good friend too. What about you and Clint?"

"Oh we go waaaaay back." She told him. "I met him when I ran away one time in high school. I was like, a freshman, 14 years old. There was a circus going on in Central Park, and he was one of the performers. He was amazing, and he could shoot arrows like nothing I'd ever seen before. I wanted to meet him so bad to tell him what an amazing archer he was that I actually snuck backstage afterwards and started playing with his bow."

"What?! Clint hates it when someone tries to touch his equipment. Did he catch you?" Wanda asked.

"Yea he did." Cypra nodded. "But he wasn't mad, he actually gave me a few lessons, and then he convinced the director to let me travel to Cincinnati with them."

"You traveled with them?!" Wanda asked in amazement. "What did Tony do?"

"He sent an FBI task force after me because he thought I had been kidnapped." Cypra smirked.

Wants bursted into laughter, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. "That's so funny! That sounds like something he would do."

Cypra smiled. "Yep, definitely a Tony Stark thing."

Cypra rode with Clint, Wanda, Cap and Bucky. It was quiet, and Cypra kept her eyes on Clint as he drove from the back seat. Bucky sat next to her and kept looking at her; it was making her uncomfortable.

Steve was on the other side of her and gently wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her in and kissed her head. "I'm sorry about all of this Cypra."

She began to cry again. She didn't know why really. She missed her dad, and the doctors told her that she wouldn't be able to speak to him until he was in recovery. They weren't even sure when that would be. He'd be on the ICU floor until his blood pressure went back up to normal and he was stable. She just wanted her dad.

Cap just held her close and laid his head on hers. Cypra took comfort in his heavy arm across her shoulders and the smell of his cologne, light, fresh and masculine. She wondered what he used.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed, he sounded...defeated.

She just relaxed up against him, and let the rocking motion of the car lull her to sleep. It was an hour and a half (with traffic) to the avengers facility.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the footage of Bucky, the one her dad had sent to her. The motorcycle, him ripping the door off, the murders, the opening the trunk and grabbing...grabbing something.

Steve tried to hold her as still as possible, he could tell she was exhausted and he feared that a slight dip or bump may wake her.

Every now and then she stirred it said something in her sleep. Steve would hush her back to sleep and gently readjust his grip on her.

"She speaks German?" Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah she speaks a lot of languages." Clint informed. "English, Spanish, German, Japanese, Korean, some Chinese and Russian."

"No French?" Wanda asked.

"She can't speak it very good. She hated French class in college which is probably why she didn't want to continue her education on it, but she can read it pretty well." The archer explained. "She can speak Italian decent enough, it's close to Spanish."

"That's amazing." Wanda looked out her window. "I just do weird shit with my mind." She studied the red flame in between her fingers.

"Everyone has their talents." Steve told her. "Not one is better than the other."

Cypra stirred and awoke. It was blurry but she realized they were still in the car. "Clint." She called drowsily.

"You're alright sweetie we're almost there." He made eye contact with her briefly through the rearview mirror.

She wiggled slightly under Steve's grip. It was freezing in that car, but he kept her warm. She snuggled her arm up against his body and slowly began drifting back to sleep.

When they arrived at the facility, Cap didn't even bother trying to wake her, he gently lifted her out of the car and carried her in as she mumbled unintelligible words against his chest.

For some reason, Steve felt partially responsible for what happened. Maybe he shouldn't have left so soon, maybe Tony would've opened up more about his emotions if Steve had stayed, that is, if he could get past his ego. Steve felt like the avengers counselor sometimes. Everyone came to him to talk about their issues. He didn't mind it, especially if it was preventing something like attempted suicide. Why. Why would Tony do that? Didn't he know he had people who loved him? Did he even think about Cypra when he did that?

Something told him yes, which is what disturbed him the most. Tony thought that by killing himself he would make the world a better place because his existence was only making things worse.

Steve had only been that low once in his life, and that was shortly after his mother died;

 _He remembered staring at the silver gun he took from Bucky's place. He remembered sitting down on his rickety kitchen chair, and smiling. Things would be all good once this was over. No more being rejected by girls (and the military), no more having the shit beaten out of him, no more humiliation of Bucky coming to his rescue. No more asthma. He was happy that the solution was as simple as a bullet. He wouldn't even be alive long enough to feel it go through his brain. It would be quick, painless._

 _Steve remembered loading the gun, the 9mm bullets in his hand, one by one he loaded them, even though he didn't need multiple. He imagined each of the bullets being a problem in his life. If he could rid himself of one, he could rid himself of all the others._

 _He put the gun to his head and asked the lord to forgive him for what he was about to do. He was crying, shaking, miserable, but he didn't see any other way out._

 _His finger was on the trigger when-_

 _"Steve, please don't do this." A voice had broken through the air._

 _He turned around to see Bucky standing in his kitchen, trembling._

 _"I'm sorry Buck." Steve told him. "It's the only way."_

 _Bucky marched over to Steve,grabbed the gun out of his hand, threw it, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of his smaller friend._

 _"YOU THINK THAT KILLING YOURSELF IS GOING TO MAKE ANYTHING BETTER?" Bucky had yelled as Steve was huddled into a ball, sobbing, and in a lot pain. "WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?! WHAT ABOUT CHURCH?...DAMMIT STEVE...what about me?"_

 _Bucky broke down into tears. "Please, God, don't leave me Steve. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cradled the mess of blond hair in his arms._

 _Steve had never seen Bucky cry before. It was scary. He didn't know what to say, but even though his best friend just beaten the shit out of him, he was glad that Bucky was there. He was glad that Bucky cared about him so much that he would try to stop him from killing himself by beating him. That was the only way Bucky knew how to protect Steve, by force._

Steve never attempted to kill or hurt himself again. All he needed to hear was that someone would miss him. And he wished that he had told Tony that if he died, someone would miss him. His daughter, his best friend, his team, his company. The world would miss Tony whether they admitted it or not.

He would miss Tony too.

 **Hope you enjoyed! New chapter soon!** ( **Hopefully sooner than last time; I'm a senior about to graduate I'm pretty busy right now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you're sick, I'm with you. My brother had the flu, gave it to my mom and I. Luckily it's just upper respiratory stuff and no puking. Puking is icky. Suggestions or ideas? PM me! PS. I call Ant Man, "Lang" not by his first name. I don't like his first name.**

Bucky couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours, but he didn't need to. HYDRA had taught him to be functional on 2 hours of sleep every 3 days. They often kept him up for days on end to see how long he could last. His record was 82 hours. He usually had the help of coffee and steroids but cryostasis took another kind of energy out of him. Willpower maybe?

He kept thinking about that girl. Stark's daughter. What was her name again? Celeste? Celia? He didn't know. When she had said his name...his full name. He was entwined in her conviction.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

He could hear it like she was in the room, repeating it. She said it like fact, like final. She wasn't at all surprised that he had shown up.

Her long hair, her firm voice, confident and professional. The eerily calm air that surrounded her when she saw Tony. Bucky knew there was a way this could've been avoided, if he had just held on to the train long enough for Steve to pull him up, none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have killed Tony's parents, which wouldn't have started the fight between him and Cap, which wouldn't have caused Tony to want to kill himself. Was that even the reason he tried?

Every problem seemed to start or end with him. He hated it. If he somehow had just held onto the train…

"I'm Tony Stark's daughter."

Her words resonated in his skull. She was fearless. She didn't act scared of him at all. Most women saw him and walked the other direction.

Her hands, they were soft but firm. It was like she was trying to make some kind of impression. What was it? Not just professional but she wanted him to notice her, know that she was there, like she specifically wanted to stand out. Almost like a warning. She wanted to be a red flag to him. He didn't know how to take that.

"Bucky." A voice whispered to him.

He shot up, grabbed the gun next to him. Turning on the lamp he jumped out of bed, aiming the gun at the voice.

"It's just me, relax." Alexander Pierce stood, arms crossed and in business attire. "I have a mission for you."

"No you're...you're dead. Nick Fury killed you." Bucky lowered the gun.

"Do I look dead?" He threw his hands up on either sides and looked around the room. He knocked on the cabinet. "I'm very much alive."

"How did you get in here?" The winter soldier frowned.

"Nevermind that, I need you to do something for me."

"No." Bucky shot at him. "I don't work for you anymore, HYDRA is gone."

"желание." He began.

The red book flashed before Bucky's eyes. "That won't work."

"ржaвый."

Bucky laughed, insanity seemed to creep into his body.

"Семнадцать...Рассвет…Печь." He continued.

Bucky felt the panic rising in his chest, his hands started to shake and his back began to sweat. "It won't work."

Pierce took a step closer to him, "Девять...добросердечный...возвращение на родину." Another step closer.

Bucky's knees buckled and he kneeled on the floor. "Shut up!" He covered his ears.

"Один." Pierce said louder.

"NO!" Bucky screamed. "NO! IT WON'T WORK!SHUT UP!"

"грузовой вагон." Pierce yanked his arms away from his head and whispered in his ear.

Bucky blacked out for a moment. Upon gaining consciousness he stood.

"солдат?" Pierce asked.

"готовы соблюдать." Bucky spoke.

* * *

Steve awoke at 3:45 with his heart running a marathon. He was drenched in sweat and the alarm clock next to him ticked as loud as ever. Why was the clock ticking so loud? He moved slightly and a wave of chills spread throughout his body. He froze. Steve was terrified, terrified of what? He didn't know. There was only one time he was this scared, and that was when he lost Bucky in the war. He was mortified for weeks after that. Didn't eat, didn't sleep, then the plane crash…

This had a bit of a different feeling though. Like a ghost was in the room, something was haunting him so bad that tears began to form in his eyes. He wished Bucky was there. Maybe he should go to Bucky's room to check on him. If he knew his friend was okay, then he'd be okay, maybe sleep on the floor next to his bed.

Steve got out of bed trembling and sweating, grabbing his coat he wrapped himself in it and looked down, afraid to see whatever it was he thought he'd see if he looked up.

His feet shuffled quickly to Bucky's room and punched the number in, the door slid open and a rush of freezing cold air hit the soldier.

"Buck." Steve whispered loudly. "It's freezing in here! Are you okay?"

He felt the wall for the light switch which flicked the lights on with a heat signature nearby. Steve squinted as the overly bright room light met his eyes. Bucky would surely wake up then. There was silence.

When Steve's eyes finally adjusted he noticed that the window was open...and Bucky was gone. His sheets lay messed up on the bed, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god." Steve whispered to himself in disbelief. Bucky had just escaped the Avengers Facility. Why didn't an alarm go off when he opened the window? Usually a brief beeping noise happened to tell whoever was in the building that a door or window had been opened.

He then approached the window to realize that he hadn't opened it all all. He had cut the glass all the way around it.

"What the hell." Steve examined the window in utter astonishment.

"Hey Steve," a voice behind him called softly. Steve turned around and saw Sam Wilson, he studied the room and then saw the window. Putting his hands on his head in pure shock he looked at Steve. "Oh shit, man."

* * *

Cypra got out of bed and stomped out of her room in frustration. Why did people always have to make such noise when she was trying to sleep? The conference room was filled with people as far as she could see down the hallway. Her dad must've been having one of those late/early morning consulting meetings. He always called her at like 3am San Francisco time, she just got lucky to finally catch one in person. She whipped the glass door open, ready to yell at him when...reality finally hit her. Her dad wasn't there. These were his teammates. She stood for a moment letting her brain catch back up, letting the sadness settle in.

The room silenced instantly when she had opened the door. Everyone stared at her in an awkward, we-didn't-expect-you-to-show-up look. As soon as her sadness came, so did the irritation.

"Captain, would you mind giving me the time?" She began.

"It's 0400 hours." He replied.

"Oh." She said in mock surprise. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that it's 4 in the morning?"

"Yes ma'am."

"SO THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU AWAKE MAKING SUCH A GODDAMN RACKET?!" She yelled.

"He broke out of the facility." Clint told her.

"WHO THE FUCK IS 'HE?" She yelled again.

"Bucky." Steve answered.

She stood and looked around for a hint that she was just imagining all of this, or they were just messing with her. Everyone's face was dead serious. Even Clint's, the master joker.

She rubbed her eyes with her thumbs. Sighing, desperate for things to go right for once she asked. "How did that happen?"

"He cut a hole in the window." Sam explained.

She shook her head and sighed. "Unbelievable." She muttered. "I'll get the helicopter. Wanda you're with me. Steve, Natasha and Sam you're on the ground. Vision, Clint, and Lang you will stay here, nobody gets in or out you understand?"

Nobody moved.

"I know I'm not talking to a wall!" Cypra said louder. "Let's go! We're wasting time!" She snapped her fingers three times quickly.

Everyone immediately sprung into action, looking at each other with surprised glances.

* * *

Cypra was afraid of heights, but only when she wasn't the one flying the vehicle. She didn't have a pilot's license, but she'd been in one enough to know how to do it. Wanda hopped in beside her and put the headset on. They both turned on their mics, buckled up and immediately took off.

"Ever been in a helicopter before?" Cypra yelled over the wind into the mic.

"Yes, a few times." Wanda yelled back.

"You ever been on a man hunt in a helicopter before?" Cypra questioned further.

Wanda laughed. "Can't say I have. I guess there's a first for everything."

The helicopter lifted off the pad and into the air. Cypra could see Cap, Natasha and Sam take off on Ducati's below.

"And He said! 'Let there be light!" Cypra announced and flicked a switch, a massive light beam hit the ground.

Wanda laughed again. "Yeah, I'll say...I'm impressed."

Higher and higher they flew until they could see the skyscrapers of New York City not too far off in the distance. She swept the north and southwest corners first. Then the north and southeast.

Little firefly looking lights skittered across the sky, they were 32 miles away from the facility…

"What's that?" Wanda pointed out.

"Not sure." Cypra flew in closer.

The little lights erupted again, but this time they ricocheted off the helicopter, one even got stuck in the windshield and cracked it.

"We're being shot at! Where the hell is that coming from?" Cypra pointed the beam in the general direction of the bullets. Low and behold stood the Winter Soldier with an M4A1 Carbine, firing away at...nothing. He had stopped shooting at the helicopter and started shooting off into the distance. He grabbed something from his side and threw it.

"Oh my god." Cypra said monotonous.

The grenade exploded about 250 feet in front of him. He began firing again.

"Captain! We have a location on James." Cypra yelled into the mic

"Is it where that explosion came from? And where your giant beam of light is?" He asked.

"Yep." Both girls answered.

"He's armed, be careful." Wanda warned. "He's shooting at something."

"You know who or what?" Steve questioned

"No. There's nothing there. That's what's strange." Cypra told them. "He's shooting at absolutely nothing as far as I can tell."

"I got eyes on him, I'm pursuing southside." Sam announced.

"I'm coming in north side." Natasha said.

"I'll go around." Cap replied. "Cy and Wanda you can head back, we've got him."

"Are you sure?" Cypra asked. "You have cuffs?"

"And sedative." Sam broke in. "Trust me, we've done this before."

Something about that comment didn't surprise her. "Alright, well. Just call if you need us." She told them.

"Will do." Natasha answered.

Cypra dropped the beam and took off west, back towards the facility.

* * *

Clint had just watched Cypra take off the landing pad.

"I can't believe she knows how to fly a helicopter." Lang commented.

"Yeah, she can do a lot of stuff." Clint nodded. "She's very talented."

"And beautiful." Ant Man said longingly. He knew he never had a chance with her, but it was always nice to dream.

"That too." Clint nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we're supposed to be holding down the fort."

They searched the facility. Nobody was there but them. Not even 12 minutes later, a motorcycle appeared outside the facility.

"They're back already?" Lang asked, quirking an eyebrow. "That was fast."

"Indeed...it was." Vision said suspiciously.

The three men went outside and approached the vehicle.

"Cap?" Lang called, shielding his eyes from the bright headlight.

The engine stopped and the light flicked off. "I don't know who the hell 'Cap' is, but I sure as shit ain't him." A voice answered. And true to his word, it was definitely not Cap, nor Sam, nor Natasha.

"Um...who are you then?" Ant man asked.

Clint clicked on a flashlight and shone it at the voice.

"Hey, hey. Not in the eyes man, come on." A guy, probably mid to late 20s stood there in cargo pants and a white Tshirt. "My name is Wade. I'm looking for my sister."

Clint and Ant Man looked at each other with confusion.

"Who is your sister?" Vision asked.

"Woah man, are you in a costume? Your face mask is amazing!" The guy complimented.

Vision began levitating towards him.

"Oh no, definitely not a costume. Okay, nevermind." The guy said, "Don't get too close, you're making me nervous."

"Who is your sister?" Vision asked again.

"Cypra." He replied. "I don't think she knew I was coming. I tried texting her but it wouldn't go through."

"You're Cypra's brother?" Clint half laughed sarcastically. "Right."

"Oh you don't believe me? Go get her." The man demanded. "Where is she?"

"Not here right now." Lang answered.

"That didn't answer my question." The man retorted. "Where is she." He reached behind him and pulled two Katanas out of a hilt on his back. "And don't lie to me."

"Woah, okay chill out." Lang put his hand out gently. "She's on a search and rescue mission. One of our guys went missing. She'll be back soon."

"How can you go missing out here? There's nowhere to go for like, 50 miles." He furrowed his eyebrows looked around.

"Funny, we've been wondering the same thing." Clint chimed in. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Why the hell would I know anything about a missing person? I don't even pay attention to amber alerts much less actual, not kidnapped by mom or dad, full grown people!" He snapped.

"What was your name?" Vision questioned.

"Wade. Wade Wilson. I'm from New York, but I just recently moved to Chicago with my girlfriend." He answered.

"Wait!" Lang stared at him. "Wade Wilson? Like the mutant ex-special forces assassin Wade Wilson? Codenamed Deadpool?"

"Yep, that would be me. And I'm gonna start stabbing and shooting if you don't start giving me answers." He threatened.

"This is amazing!" Lang exclaimed. "I've literally met the coolest people ever!"

"I thought you were a myth." Clint told him. "There were just rumors about your existence."

"Some rumors are true." Wade shrugged.

"I don't believe it." Clint shook his head. "You're lying. Who the hell are you? And how do you know Cypra?"

"I told you." He repeated irritably. "My name is Wade and Cypra is my little sister. We're half siblings, we share a mom."

Clint pulled his bow, but before he could get it over his shoulders Wade sprung into action, kick flipping the bow away from the archer. Clint then tackled him to the ground and they went at it, kicking and punching each other in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

"Where is my sister?!" He demanded.

"Let go of him!" Lang yelled at the assassin.

"Clint!" Vision exclaimed. "Don't hurt him!"

Just then a helicopter flew overhead and landed on a pad on top of the building. A couple of people jumped out and came running down the outdoor stairs as quick as possible.

Wanda used her mind to thrust apart Clint and Wade. "What the hell is going on down here! Who is he?" She shouted at both the men.

"Did you just use telekinesis or something? What the hell?" Wade looked around his body, making sure she didn't disfigure something. Not that it wouldn't heal back into place.

"Wade?" A voice called. "How the hell did you find this place?"

"Cypra!" He stood up and ran over to give his sister a big hug. "I heard about pops are you okay?"

Wade called Tony "pops" because Cypra referred to Tony as "daddy" even though they aren't biologically related. Cypra never met her true father, and her mom was KIA Air Force in Desert Storm when Cypra was 6.

Tony had just turned 26 and decided he would adopt her because their families were close and Cypra's closest biological relative was Nicholas J. Fury (which was her uncle; her mom's brother) was headfirst in starting up SHIELD at the time. He couldn't take her. And on top of that, he didn't know the first thing about kids.

She didn't know Wade yet and Tony didn't want to see this precious little girl he used to babysit and loved like family to go into the New York foster care system. So he made one of very his famous impulse decisions and adopter her as his own. Cypra Dawnchere Stark. A little girl who was a half black half white. Looked white, raised white, fed white, and went to private school like a white girl. Tony often felt guilty about "whitening her up". He felt like he was taking away part the heritage she should be proud of, but he was white, rich and white. He didn't know any different, and as the years passed, neither did she.

"Wade you could've told me you were coming!" She embraced him, but was still really surprised at his appearance.

"I tried!" He kissed her temple. "Text wouldn't go through."

"Was it an iMessage?"

"Probably."

"Well that's why. I haven't had signal at work, our router is down and then I was in the airport FOREVER waiting for that damn tropical depression to go away and then I was on a plane and at the hospital and-..." She sighed. "Basically I haven't been able to check my phone."

"Cy." He lifted her face up to him. "I'm sorry about Pops. And you know it's okay to be sad about it right?"

"Yeah, but how does being sad help anything?" She asked.

"Cy, it's not about logic. It just helps the grieving process." Wade explained.

"I'm not grieving! He's not dead." She snapped, but then she realized that he very well could've been; and began to cry.

Wade held her. "No no no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Clint gave him a nasty look.

"And why are you fighting Clint?" She choked out. "He's sweet."

"Wait that's Clint?" Wade perked an eyebrow. "Oh cool. She talks about you a lot, man. She really likes you." Wade told him.

Clint just stood there. "Wait so he really _is_ your brother?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My senior class of 2016 pulled their prank Thursday night, they filled the entrance with balloons, put thousands of cups of water in the cafeteria, and had a tailgate in the parking lot this morning. My mother wouldn't let me participate because it was "illegal activity." The admins thought it was funny. You can see pics on my Twitter micckaylaa (I don't accept follow requests from anyone I don't know irl just FYI)**

Cap entered the building, shirt off, carrying an unconscious Bucky over his shoulders. He passed the group, and headed to the containment room. Natasha and Sam then entered, cut up, bleeding and dirty.

"He has better aim that I thought." Sam announced to the group that was now 1 person larger. His arm was wrapped in a blood and dirt stained once white T-Shirt, presumably Steve's.

"You okay?" Clint asked Nat and Sam.

"I've been worse." Natasha shook her dirty red hair. "Like that time shield dropped a bomb on Steve and I at Camp Leigh. I actually passed out."

"Same here," Sam sighed. "I fell out of a plane at 20,000 feet with no parachute once."

"How are you still alive?" Cypra asked her eyes widening.

"One of my guys jumped out after me." Sam grabbed a towel from a drawer in the living room. "Who's that?" He looked over at Wade.

"Oh this is my brother, Wade." Cypra introduced him. "There was some miscommunication, I didn't know he was coming."

"Wade Wilson?" Natasha eyed the Katanas on the coffee table, raised an eyebrow and approached him slowly. "Thought he didn't exist."

"Same here." Clint sighed. "But whoop-de-do, he shows up at our front door, looking for his sister."

Natasha nodded her head ever so slightly, staring off into space. "The Winter Soldier supposedly never existed either." She cleared her throat. "I need a drink."

"No." Sam grabbed her arm. "You can get a drink after you clean up."

"I can drink and clean up at the same time." Natasha argued. "When did you start becoming Steve?"

Clint cracked a smile.

"Since you got wasted sometime after our little argument in the airport parking lot." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I deserved to have a drink, I made the mistake of agreeing with Tony."

Silence. Clint gave her the know-who's-in-the-room-when-you're-talking look.

Cypra chuckled. "It's fine. Personally, I agreed with the Captain. I just never told him that. My dad makes rash decisions all the time. I'm sure I don't have to tell y'all that."

"No you really don't." Sam affirmed.

"I'm sorry he caused such an issue between you guys. He felt really guilty about Sokovia." She took a deep breath. "He thought that by signing the accords it would help but…"

Wade threw an arm around his little sister. "Sometimes trying to make it right isn't enough to ease it." Cypra knew he was speaking from experience. "Sometimes people do drastic things because they think that will fix it."

Captain America entered the room, hair messy, dirt and dried blood on his face, but new shirt on.

"Well it doesn't." Cypra snapped her gum. "It just fucks everyone else over." She stood up. "Where is he?"

"Containment. He was out cold, he should be awake in a few minutes." Steve replied.

"Did you sedate him?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head and laughed looking at his feet. "I knocked him out." He looked back up.

Cypra raised her eyebrows. "Okay…" She headed towards her quarters to get her phone charger.

"She's scared of you." Wade blurt as soon as she was out of the room. He smirked. "I tried to tell her you were harmless but…after that little playground fight between you and her dad, she doesn't trust you." He stood up and stretched. "Wouldn't blame her. You guys have a gym in here?"

Steve chuckled sarcastically. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh." Wade cleared his throat professionally. "So rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Wade Wilson."

Steve's smile faded.

"I'm Cypra's older brother." He stuck out a hand.

Steve shook his hand and nodded. "Another one of Tony's kids I didn't know about?"

"No she's Tony's kid. We share a mom. He didn't adopt me because he didn't know I existed, and I didn't know she existed until she was in the 8th or 9th grade." He sighed. "That's the thing about being half siblings. Sometimes you don't know you have them. We have another sister, I think her name is like...Tulip?"

"Who the fuck names their kid 'Tulip'?" Lang looked up from his phone.

"It's Daisy." A voice informed. "Her name is Daisy, and she's a couple years older than me, and a year younger than you, Wade." Cypra hurried into the room. "Cap he's up. I heard him moving." She plugged her phone into the outlet closest to the sink. "Please nobody get water on my phone."

"You have a lifeproof." Clint told her.

"Yea a lifeproof. Not a Wadeproof." She remarked.

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Cmon." She took the captain's hand softly. "He's gonna get nervous without you." She let go of him and strutted to the containment center quickly.

"So...no workout room?" Wade asked.

"Two halls down on the left." Sam sighed. "You know it's like, 4:55 in the morning."

"Yea. I'm 55 minutes late for my morning workout." Wade winked at him and headed for the gym.

"Did he just wink at me?" Sam turned to Natasha who was smirking.

"I like him already." The Black Widow was rubbing her forehead with a towel.

"Yeah you like anything that makes me uncomfortable." Sam shook his head.

"What? It's cute to watch you get all flustered and uncomfortable." She laughed. "Don't tell me it isn't funny when Cap gets like that."

"I'm not Cap." He yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Screw this."

"Same." Lang jumped up. "I'm tired."

Vision looked over at Wanda who had not said a single word, she was fast asleep on the couch. "I'll watch over this one." He sat on the ground against the brown leather sofa.

"Shower." Natasha hopped off a stool. "Then a drink. Then some sleep."

* * *

This time he was up against a metal bar. Bucky gasped for breath and winced as every muscle in his body ached. He felt like that one time when he landed back first in the dirt after his parachute failed to deploy at 2,000 feet. That should've killed him. But HYDRA had managed to slow the impact using a last minute magnetic device that almost ripped his metal arm off.

He remembered what happened this time too, and he panicked. "Steve!" He yelled. Images of the HYDRA soldiers flashing behind his eyelids.

"Hey hey, I'm right here." The Captain stepped into the room and with a remote, unlocked the restraint.

"Where is she?!" Bucky asked. He looked around, "Did they kill her? I swear I wasn't gonna listen to them!"

"Where's who?" Steve asked, calmly approaching Bucky and helping him out of the containment unit.

"Stark's...daughter." He gasped for air as the restraint against his chest allowed him to breathe again.

"Cypra?" Steve frowned. "She's here, she's okay."

"They grabbed her and…" He struggled to catch his breath. "The helicopter, they were going to take her."

"What? Who? No, Buck, she was flying the helicopter looking for you. She was with Wanda, the young woman that handles the red energy." Steve kneeled next to him. "Who was trying to take Cypra?"

Bucky then realized what a fool he had been. Pierce was never there to begin with. He suddenly began shaking uncontrollably, he was freezing. It felt like he'd just come out of cryostasis again. Nobody was there. It wasn't real. What had he done? Had he hurt anyone? All of that, but that's not what even scared him the most. The thing that scared him were the words. The words had worked.

"Buck!" Steve caught his attention again. "Who, tell me who was trying to take Cypra."

"HYDRA." He looked up at his friend. "HYDRA was trying to take her."

The door opened. "James? Are you okay?"

He hated it when people called him James, but this voice was sweet, curious, and gentle. Bare feet approached him and Steve until he was able to see who it was.

Cypra sat beside him. "Are you okay? I was worried about you."

Worried? Why would she be worried about him? He killed her father's parents. Why would she even want to associate with him? Her wavy hair touched her shoulder, and fell onto her breasts. Her brown eyes had a lace or two of gold in them. He wondered if Tony had gold in his eyes too. The last time he had seen Tony's eyes, they were dark, stormy, full of hatred and contempt. They were the eyes of a desperate man, and a killer. Tony would've killed Bucky if he had the chance.

But this girl, short, light, calm voice, semi quiet. He was drawn to her like he never knew he could be drawn to a human. He didn't know her, but he wanted to. God, how he wanted to. She was an offspring of Tony? Maybe not directly, but raised by him. She was so different. She was so lovely.

He realized he was staring at her. He snapped out of it. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head. "No, Cap told us to fly back." She looked at the super soldier briefly. She wasn't about to tell Bucky about the bullets. "Can you tell us what happened? From the beginning."

"I don't know if you know who Alexander Pierce was?" He began.

"Yep, HYDRA leader, destroyed SHIELD about a year ago." She nodded. "I was director of SHIELD San Francisco."

"Oh." A smile tugged on Bucky's lips, but then it faded. She was very leader like. Just from meeting her earlier. Yeah, it was just 4 or 5 hours ago that he met her. It felt like way longer than that. "He was in my room."

Silence.

"What?" She looked over at Cap who was just as shocked and confused as he was.

"What do you mean he was in your room Buck?" Steve questioned further. "Pierce is dead."

"I know." Bucky chuckled unevenly. He looked up at Steve with a wry smile. "I was hallucinating. He said he had a mission for me and I said no, and then he said...the words." The man cleared his throat. "And it let my mind take over."

"What words?" Cypra shifted on the floor.

"He has a set of trigger words in Russian that HYDRA used to 'reset' his mind." Steve explained to the young woman.

She looked at Bucky, thoroughly disgusted. "What the fuck did they do to you Sergeant?"

Bucky sighed. "A lot of shit."

Cypra put a hand on his arm, to comfort him.

"Tonight, I they were trying to get me to kill you." Bucky told her. "I said no, and I rebelled. And then they threatened to kill Steve too...and I just." He took a deep breath. "I freaked out."

"It wasn't real, James." Cypra shook her head slightly. "It's just PTSD, honey. It happens to a lot of soldiers when they come back from war."

"What's PTSD?" He asked.

"Post traumatic stress disorder. It's a condition where your mind kind of goes back to the war, and the horror, and it can make you hallucinate and throw up and all sorts of awful stuff. Usually the soldiers go through some intense counseling to try to help them get through it, and to adapt back to the normal world." She explained. "It's really common unfortunately.

"Why didn't they identify that when we were at war?" Bucky looked over at Steve.

"They didn't have the research to diagnose it as an illness then, Buck." Steve told him.

"Yet they had the research and technology to make a super soldier." He nodded. "Man have times changed." The assassin looked back over at Cy.

"I wouldn't know." Cypra shrugged. "I grew up with cellphones and Internet."

"Cmon Buck." Steve helped him up. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

"Yay! A sleepover! Can I come?" Cypra beamed.

Bucky resisted the urge to tell her 'Please do', and just looked over at Steve.

The Captain smiled. "I don't know how your dad and older brother would feel about that sweetie."

She laughed. "I know, I was joking. Plus I kick in my sleep, y'all don't want that." She shook her head. "Ugh, I'm getting delirious. Goodnight you guys." She wrapped her arms around the captain quickly. And gently brushed Bucky's arm down with her hand and smiled sweetly at him. Bucky knew she was probably a bit too cautious to hug him. He didn't blame her.

* * *

Cypra tried to sleep after a shower, but she couldn't. She wanted to, and she needed to. But she couldn't. She just stayed up and thought about her dad. How he'd be cracking jokes and drinking right about now. He'd say. " _Isn't it past your bedtime young lady?_ "

And she'd say. " _Dad, I'm not 12_."

And then he'd sigh and say. " _I know, please stop growing up. It's making me nervous. I want to keep my little girl._ "

"I'll always be your little girl dad." She said out loud. She felt the tears begin to form again. "Please don't leave me, daddy. I love you. Please don't leave."

* * *

Morning was disrupted by a long, drawn out, "Nooooo!" From Hawkeye.

Cypra got dressed, brushed her hair and quietly made her way to the kitchen. "What is it Clint?" She whined. "Why are you so loud! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah actually," he replied. "It's 9:15."

She looked at the microwave clock. "Oh damn. It's late."

"And what's worse is we're out of Froot Loops." He moped. "Why Froot Loops! Why?"

"Well why did you eat them all?" Sam asked, sipping his coffee.

"I can't believe you just asked that." Clint argued. "Everyone knows that Vision is the one who eats all the Froot Loops."

"What?" Vision lifted his head from a magazine.

Natasha and Wanda burst out laughing.

"It's funny that you say that," Vision continued, "because I don't have the sense of taste like a human."

"Well then who ate them all?!"

"You." Sam reiterated.

"I bet it was Cap." Clint accused.

"If course, blame the old man. Why not." Steve shrugged, still reading the paper. James sat beside him, and smirked at that comment.

"Fuck you." Clint spit at him. "Pulling the old man card."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Steve asjed jokingly.

"No actually I don't, Steve." Clint slammed the cabinet shut, and eyed Wade as he entered the room, hair wet from a shower.

"Really." Cap raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't kiss my mother at all because she's dead. She died when I was a kid!" He blurted.

Silence hung over the room for a few moments.

"Wow, way to _kill_ the vibe in here Clint." Wade joked. Everyone turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"What? I'm _dying_ to know why you guys are so serious all the time." He joked again.

"Wade shut up." Cypra held the bridge of her nose, trying to shut out a headache, and a wave of embarrassment. "I know! Instead of getting into another airport parking lot episode over cereal, we should just go to Costco and go shopping! I'll use my dad's credit card. He probably won't care."

"Keyword 'probably', Lang chimed in. "But it's his facility so…"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Natasha yawned. "I need some more wine anyways."

"Same." Cypra nodded. "Wine would be so nice right now."

* * *

Costco was crowded. Bucky thought that grocery stores weren't supposed to be crowded on the weekdays. He didn't like crowded stores, or crowded anything really.

He stayed close to Steve as the Avengers assembled together over a piece of notebook paper.

"Alright." The captain began. "Nat you're with me, we're after the wine and liquor."

Bucky found that ironic because Steve didn't drink, he couldn't. It had no effect on him.

"Clint and Sam. Cereal and snacks." He continued. "Buck you're going with Cypra, you guys are coffee and non alcoholic drinks, Lang and Wilson. Wait, why is Wilson here?" Steve glanced at Wade and then set his eyes on Cypra.

"Would you rather me leave him in the facility by himself?" Cypra asked.

Steve sighed. "Lang and Wilson, you guys are bathroom supplies, that's shampoo, soap, shaving cream etcetra. Vision and Wanda, detergent, dishwasher soap, and...feminine...toiletries." He looked up at Wanda who smiled, and Vision, with the technology Tony designed to disguise him to look like a normal person, looked thoroughly confused.

"Okay!" Cypra linked arms with Bucky. "When are we supposed to be back? And where?"

"Second check out line on the right." Steve pointed. "Everyone grab a cart, you have an hour. Comm each other if you have questions."

Cypra let go of Bucky and strutted off towards the coffee. The team broke, and Bucky found himself standing there staring at Cypra as she walked off. Her hair bounced against her back and her hips moved slightly with each step. Bucky wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a perfectly shaped woman in his life.

A couple of taps on his left shoulder disrupted his trance. "Like what you see?" It was her older brother.

"No-I wasn't looking at her like that." He turned to Wade. "I was just staring off into space."

Wilson laughed. "Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that if you so much as lay a hand on my sister." His face turned to a type of seriousness Bucky had never seen on a man his that age before. "We are going to have some serious issues."

"Yes sir." Bucky replied. He walked off after Cypra, and strangely enough, he took that as a challenge.

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while, again, very busy! I graduate high school tomorrow.**

"What kind of coffee do you like, James?" A cheery voice erupted from the noise of the store.

He looked down at her big brown eyes. She was considerably shorter than he was, 5'4 to his 5'11.

"Dark roast." He replied, watching her struggle to reach a box of little coffee pods for that Keurig machine that was in the facility's kitchen. He reached for the box, trying to help her, but she protested.

"No I can get it."

He stood back and watched her stand on her toes and stretch her not so long arms to get the box. After a while, a smile found its way to his lips. "Ms. Stark?"

"Please call me Cypra." She told him, with a strained voice. She finally gave up and sighed. "It sounds like I'm married to my dad when people call me that."

He effortlessly pulled the box off of the shelf and handed it to her. "Cypra." Her name slipped between his tongue and out through his lips. He loved the way it sounded.

She beamed, her cheeks wore a new shade of pink as she took the box from the assassin. "Thank you." She put it in the cart. "Next is Red Bull. Have you ever had that? It's an energy drink."

"Red Bull gives you wings." He stated. Where the hell did he….

Cypra laughed, this gentle, innocent laugh. "Yes those are the commercials for it. But it doesn't actually give you wings." They started making their way down the aisle with the cart. "When I was little, I thought that it really would so I took some from my dad's mini fridge in his lab when I was like, 10. It was strictly off limits to me, but I wanted to see if it would actually allow me to fly so I drank like, 3 cans of it."

Bucky chuckled. "Did it work?"

"Nope. I was just watched my dad build his suit and literally vibrated in my chair all night." She admitted. "Couldn't fly, and then 8 or 9 hours later I just crashed."

Bucky smirked and shook his head. "Was he mad?"

"No, he let me learn my lesson, and I never drank that stuff again until I was in college." She admitted. "I remember waking up the next afternoon crying about how the commercial lied to me. He just kissed my head, made me lunch, and told me to never ever believe anything that comes out of a commercial."

She pulled a couple of packs of red bull off the shelf and almost dropped it into the cart.

"We had this green tea stuff during the war that was supposed to keep you up for a really long time, the officers were saying it was good to drink if you were on night watch. I drank 8 cans of that once because my unit dared me to. I was up for 38 hours straight and I had to pee every 30 minutes." Bucky told her. "Steve was really mad at me because there had been rumors of that stuff making people's heart stop."

"Oh my god!" Cypra exclaimed. "That's really dangerous."

The older man pulled two full size stacks one Gatorade and one water, off a higher level, one in one arm, one in the other. The other shoppers in the aisle stared in awe at him as he placed them carefully into the cart, without struggle.

Bucky was glad Steve always made him wear long sleeves and a jacket. He would've been exposed right then and there. The two young adults ignored the eyes laid on them and continued shopping.

"Can you think of anything else you want?" Cypra asked him.

* * *

 _The girl just looked down at the floor. "No Bucky, but thank you."_

 _He was in the candy shoppe in Brooklyn, this girl with curly red hair smiled at him. "You sure?"_

 _She nodded. "You're so kind." Kissing him on the cheek, she took his hand. "Don't you need to find your friend? Steve?"_

 _Bucky sighed. "Yeah, I'd better. He's probably gotten himself in a fight already."_

 _"What? Stephen? He's so adorable, who could possibly want to fight him?"_

 _Bucky laughed lightly, leading her to the register. "You'd be surprised sweetie."_

* * *

"James?"

He blinked. "Uh, no. I think that will be enough."

"Okay then. I don't know about you, but I want some skittles." A sly smile spread across her face. "My dad hates it when I buy the bulk version of them...but he's not here so…"

Then Cypra bit her lip mischievously and pivoted towards another aisle pushing the cart with , Bucky felt his pants tighten and froze. Oh no. No no no no no. This cannot be happening.

"Remember your training." He told himself.

HYDRA used to bring in women all the time to his room. They would strip. Give him lap dances, sit on top of him, kiss him, touch his chest and his face. He remembered how still he had to be, and he remembered someone shouting something in Russian and having the hell shocked out of him if he showed any signs at all of sexual arousal.

He pulled it together and followed Cypra to an aisle which he could only really describe as colorful. It was stocked full of any kind of commercial brand candy you could imagine.

"James!" Cypra called. "I can't reach it!" The young woman hopped upwards in a hope to even be able to touch the box of skittles. At 3 shelves high at Costco, that was not going to happen.

The Winter soldier came up behind her and pulled the box out over her head. He felt his pants rub against hers gently, and if he hadn't remembered being shocked with 25mA of electricity, he would've had a full blown boner, visible for the world to see.

When the shopping trip was finally over he was so glad to see Steve. Not because he didn't enjoy Cypra's presence, he did. He just wasn't sure how much more his body could take with all her talking, hand holding, lip biting. It was killing him.

He stood close to his best friend and sighed.

"You alright?" Steve put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you hot?"

Bucky realized that he was sweating.

"Yeah, it's a little warm in here." He took off his unzipped black jacket.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha huddled next to Steve and crossed her arms. "It's freezing in here and out there. We're in a cold front."

Bucky handed her his jacket, which she accepted gratefully and slipped over her sweater.

"Oh my god this thing is like a heating pad." Natasha laid her head on Steve's back. Cypra then cuddled up with Natasha and Steve too.

"Oh my god you're right!" Cypra sighed. Natasha wrapped an arm the younger girl and pulled her in between her chest and Steve's back.

Steve looked at Bucky with an uncertainty like the, why-am-I-always-being-crowded-by-women look. Bucky smiled at his friend. Steve now knew the hell Bucky lived through as a teenager.

Bucky clenched his teeth as he noticed Cypra laying against Natasha's breasts, and just then Wanda gently brushed up against him to go join the huddle up against Steve's body. Bucky's hypersensitive skin began to form goosebumps. He was sure that this was beginning to be the worst day of his life.

Vision stood with the cart full of detergent, dishwasher soap and a large heap of tampon boxes.

"Warmth?" The witch asked.

"So much warmth." Cypra replied drowsily.

"Hey look an orgy." A voice announced. "Can I come?" Wade strided up to the checkout line with a cart almost filled to the top with bathroom stuff. Lang came running behind him wit packs of shaving cream in his arms.

"Jesus Wade, you trying to buy the whole goddamn aisle?" His sister eyed the cart.

"Just about." Lang dumped the packs into the cart. "He seems to like old spice."

Natasha giggled. "Sam's gonna love all of that then."

Just as she said the name, Clint and Sam showed up with 3 family size boxes of Froot Loops and other boxes of assorted cereal, popcorn, cheez-its, and fruit snacks.

Yes, a couple of full grown men with a party size box of smiley fruit snacks. Neither of them showed any shame.

"Food, check." Clint stretched. "What are you guys doing to the Captain?"

"Huddling like penguins for warmth." Natasha answered matter of factly.

"That's cute." Sam snapped a photo. "Facebook here we go."

Steve groaned. "Come on, Sam."

"Next!" A voice called.

"Yay!" Wade jumped on the cart and used his weight and momentum to roll it to the front of checkout line.

The cashier's eyes widened a little when he saw 6 carts lined up filled to the top with stuff, all needing to be scanned.

After almost a half hour of scanning supplies, the cashier tallied up the cost.

"That will be $2,048." He told Cap, who was up front.

Everyone turned at looked at Cypra. There was no way that the team had enough money on them to pay that. Sam didn't even bring his wallet.

Cypra beamed and pulled out a shiny, blue/silver card out of her back pocket. She marched up to the front and handed the cashier the card.

He swiped it. "Can you verify that you are...oh my god...Tony Stark?"

"No I'm his daughter Cypra, you want the Pin?" She pulled out her ID as proof.

"Stark, Cypra Dawnchere." He read. "Wow. I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Good. It's supposed to be that way, so do me a favor and keep quiet about it." She smiled.

He looked around and then surveyed the group standing behind her. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god! You guys are the-"

Cypra reached over the counter and put a hand over his mouth. "Please...Evan." She read off of his Costco name tag. "Please be quiet."

"I need the pin." He took a deep breath.

"9201" she told him.

The machine beeped and a receipt printed out and reached the floor as it did. He pulled it off, wrapped the paper around his hand and handed it to Cypra. "Have a nice day ma'am."

She smiled. "You too Evan." She motioned to the guys to come take the carts. "How many vehicles do we have?"

"3." Natasha replied.

"Refrigerated and stuff goes in my Audi. Non refrigerated stuff goes in Clint's truck and Sam's Acura." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Wade replied sarcastically. "You want me to carry you out."

"Oh shut up you-" Cypra began.

"Alright, alright." Clint stood in between them and sighed. "Let's go. Stop fighting, come on guys." He gently pushed the two out of the checkout line.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the avengers sat around playing Jenga, but with three full sets of blocks. The tower was currently half way up to the ceiling. Wade stood there, examining which piece he should move first. Cap was explaining to Bucky how the game worked. He looked confused and a bit frightened whenever Wade touched the tower.

Cypra sat on the couch next to Wanda with her Moscato. It had taken an hour to get all the groceries in their proper places.

The phone rang.

"Ms. Stark the phone is for you." FRIDAY informed.

"Is it the NSA? Cuz if it is, put it to voicemail." Cypra told her.

"No ma'am. It's a local number."

She groaned and made her way to the kitchen taking her wine with her. "I can't believe we have a home phone here."

"Hello?" She answered the phone and took it off of its charging pad.

"Hi baby girl." An ever so familiar voice greeted. He sounded tired, weak, but he was clearly happy to hear her voice.

"Daddy?"

The room quieted instantly. All Jenga blocks stopped being placed on the table and everyone turned their attention to the young woman. Cypra turned around and made eye contact with Steve who looked just as surprised as he was.

"It's me." He confirmed. Cypra knew he was smiling at the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"Wait! Dad! Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked him. So much went through her mind. Her dad, he was there, he was alive, she was hearing his voice but she could tell that something was absent. Something didn't sound right, he sounded hollow. Like he was filled with air instead of life.

Cypra wondered what kind of depression he must have been battling to take it as far as attempted suicide. She hated him. God she hated him so much. She loved him. But she had never hated him so much in her life. She couldn't bring this up now. She couldn't, he wanted to make sure she was okay, so she'd have to make herself be okay.

"I'm fine sweetness, I'm at the Clearview Recovery facility in Albany. You don't remember Pepper signing the papers at the hospital?" He asked.

"I don't remember a lot from that night to be honest with you. And I definitely don't remember Pepper signing anything." Cypra walked the phone over to the living room, she felt like she was walking on air. She felt weak.

"Were you drunk?" He questioned.

"What kind of dumbass fucking question is that?! No I wasn't drunk! What the hell is wrong with you why would I show up drunk to the hospital? I'm not in high school." Cypra looked over at Wade and rolled her eyes. Tony was laughing on the other line. "When are you coming back?" She asked.

"In a couple of weeks honey." He answered. "Are you alright over there? How's the team? Is Cap there?"

"I'm fine. Yes Cap is here...and so is Bucky...and Wade. Don't ask me how Wade found the facility because I don't know, but he's here and he's behaving...so far." She eyed her brother.

"That's fine. Why is Bucky there?"

"Because Cap can't doesn't want to him alone some place by himself." Cypra answered matter of factly. "You of all people should know this."

"Look baby, can we talk about the argument later? I'm sorry, it's just really complicated." Her dad explained. "And I don't want you to feel like you have to choose sides because we're over it. Okay? But Bucky is another issue."

"I know." She told him. "It's fine. I get it. Want to talk to your peeps? I'll put you on speaker."

"Sure."

She put him on speaker and laid the phone on the table. "Hey pops!" Wade yelled. "We're playing Jenga in the living room and I'm standing on the carpet with shoes on!"

That was one of Tony's greatest pet peeves.

"What?! Get off of my carpet you inconsiderate little-"

"Alright, alright. I'm off. Jesus." Wade kicked his shoes off and stepped back onto the carpet.

"Captain?" Tony called.

"Here." He sat on the couch by the phone. "How come they didn't call us to come see you after your surgery?"

"Very strict no-visitor policy due to." There was the sound of papers rustling, and Tony sighed and cleared his throat. "Mental instability." He read. "They have physical therapy here so they made the transfer this morning. Two hour drive in a van with actual mentally unstable people. It was spooky."

"You know what was spooky dad?" Cypra snapped. "That phone call I got in San Francisco when they told me you were in critical condition."

"Baby-"

"No I don't wanna talk about it! I don't know what you thought you were gonna fix by doing that!" She yelled. "You are so selfish!"

Wade grabbed Cypra's shoulder gently. "Cy, not now okay?" He said to her in a low, calming voice. "Not right now."

Tony got quiet for a few moments. "I didn't mean to baby-I-I don't know what happened I just-." His voice was thick.

The tears dripped from Cypra's eyes, some fell on her cheeks. "You are an asshole." She told him, and just like that she left the room.

 **Please read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter**


End file.
